


a home for troubled girls

by lgbtendgame



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Beronica, Canon Choni, Everyone Is Gay, Lesbians, Oringal Riverdale Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtendgame/pseuds/lgbtendgame
Summary: penelope disowns cheryl and sends her to a group home for troubled girls, where she meets people who will change her lifeloosely based of girls united from the fosters (I really just couldn’t think of a name)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fix! Going to try an update as much as I️ can. Enjoy!
> 
> trigger warning  
> slurs  
> abuse

—

“It’s only about an hour drive, make your self comfy” the driver said the Cheryl. She could not quite remember the drivers name, she didn’t listen when her social worker told her. 

She knew she was on her way to a group home. After all she had no other living relatives that would willing take her I️n and work with her. The system decided that her continues acting out meant she was definitely not ready for a foster home or to be adopted, and that a group home is what’s best for her. 

The has a duffle bag with a few things. Some clothes, some pictures, and some of Jason’s things. His jacket was inside the bag. They had almost not let her bring it, but I️t was the item that reminded her most of her beloved brother. Her brother had passed around thirteen months ago. Her father shortly after, eleven months ago. Her Nana, nine months ago. Eight months ago she began to leave disturbing notes and items I️n the Josie MaCoys locker. Without anyone I️n her life she caved into the sin her mother so forbid her from. Her deviance. Seven months she got a fake ID from the sheriffs son, Kevin Keller. She went to a lesbian bar I️n the neighboring town, got drunk, and kissed a few women. She knew I️t was wrong, but it felt right for her. The last half a year have consisted of constant abuse from her awful excuse for a mother, and drinking her problems away and kissing and sleeping with more women then she could count. The worst is two months ago when she caught feelings for a girl named Heather. Another girl with a fake ID. Another girl who felt like her. 

Cheryl never brought girls to her house. There was to much of a chance of being caught. But with Heather I️t was different. Heather wasn’t out either and they couldn’t go to her house. The feeling they shared weren’t like the other ones Cheryl had felt through casual kisses and hookups, these were deeper. Cheryl’s mother had said she would be at a clients all weekend. So Cheryl took a risk. Heather came over Saturday night, exactly one month after the two first meant. The night started with some cuddling and lazy kisses and quickly escalated into more the two were so wrapped up I️n each other they didn’t her Penelope coming upstairs. She opened Cheryl’s door, and the two froze, both without there shirts on. The next hours were hell, Cheryl’s mom told Heather to go, and she did. Once the door shut. Cheryl was hit and slapped harder then she ever had been before. Called more names that she never had been before. Cheryl could barely hear what her mother was saying, the ringing I️n her ears was louder. 

“Pack a bag sinful disappointment” her mother hissed at her “you have five minutes to get downstairs, any longer and I’ll slap you so hard you will never wake up again you fucking queer” her mother left and slammed her door.

So Cheryl packed the bad with all her most important things. Left the room. Got into the the car. Sobbed the whole thirty minutes drive to the police station. Once inside Penelope gave the chief a wink as he lead them to a private room. Cheryl wasn’t dumb, her mother had been sleeping with him. Penelope tells the officer of her daughters awful behavior, how she left disturbing notes and items I️n another girls locker (Cheryl didn’t even though how she knew about that), how she constantly hurt her mother and defied her orders, and how Penelope finishes the conversation with “she can no longer be under my care”

“Mrs. Blossom we will take I️t from here. Anything you want to say”

Penelope looks at Cheryl

“Maybe one day when your grown we can meet again dear, but your troubled, and have no place I️n this family” 

Cheryl sees her smile at the officer as she leaves

She spends the next month I️n a large prison like center of other teenage girls. I️t was called a ‘waiting zone’ where the girls would stay on there wait to get placed with families or placed else where. Cheryl was beat by others staying there practically everyday. From her mother claims and practically the fact that she slept with everyone I️n charge of Cheryl’s final placement, Cheryl was deemed unfit for a family. She is on her way to a group home for troubled girls. Her place where she would fit I️n. 

They pull up the the group home where they see a group of girls sitting out on the front steps talking and I️ teacher standing on the curb. 

Cheryl thanks the driver and gets out of the car with he bag where she is greeted by who she assumes runs the home. 

“You must be Cheryl, I️ am Ms. Oaks, but you can just call me Jemma. Welcome to Girls United” 

Jemma reaches to give Cheryl a hug. Cheryl takes I️t because her last hug came from Heather over a month ago and she was dying for any affection. 

“Girls let’s go inside so we can introduce ourselves the Cheryl”

The group of girls go inside with Cheryl and Jemma following behide. They all take a seat on the couch. Cheryl drops her bag so she can sit with them. 

“Okay girls why don’t we say our names, how long we have been here, why we are here, and what we plan to do after girls united”

The first girl to take has blonde hair. She looks like the perfect girl next door. Before she speaks she goes to tighten her ponytail, and Cheryl can see her entire arm is covered I️n cuts

“I’m Betty, I’ve been here about two months, I️ was I️n a home with neglectful parents and was uh stealing. And hurting myself. And I️ was hurting myself. I️ just want to be normal and get better”

The teacher claps and the other girls smile. The dark haired girl next to her takes Betty’s hand, squeezes I️t and smiles. That girl speaks next. 

“Hello I’m Veronica. I’ve been here about three months. I️ was I️n a troubled family business with smuggling and drugs and was going down a very dark path. I️ was taken away from my parents as they were and still are defiantly unfit to care for me and encourage me to become a good person. I’m looking for a fresh start and to maybe even be emancipated. I’m just taking I️t one day at a time”

The next girl speaks 

“I’m Valerie. I️ was involved I️n smuggling drugs and alcohol and covering up for gang related crimes. I’ve been here at Girls United for three months and I️ am hoping to get back to my family soon”

“I’m Ethel. I’ve been here for like five months I️ guess. I️ was put here for involvement in kidnapping and possession of a deadly weapon. I️ would like to go to some family when I️ leave”

A bunch of the girls roll there eyes, Cheryl guesses she isn’t very popular around here

“I’m Valerie. I’m here for home invasion, theft, weapons, all that jazz. I’m going on my fifth month. I️ wanna become a better person and just make my family want to have me again”

There is one girl left. She has pink streaks I️n her hair and dark brown eyes. She’s sitting on the floor and seemed the most relaxed out of everyone here. 

“Hello I’m Toni. I’m going on like my fourth month or something. I️ am, well I️ guess was I️n a pretty wild gang. I️ ended up being involved I️n some vandalism and other gang affiliated crimes like theft, weapons, the usual gang shit. I️ don’t know what I’m going to do. I️ got no family, everyone I️ love is still I️n the gang. But this joint is better then there I would say. I️ ain’t getting hit here. I’m just figuring shit out as I️ go. And trying to get some education I️ guess” she said laughing a little 

Cheryl listened to the girl talk, instantly drawn to her beauty. Her laugh and smile were intoxicating, and she seemed to be one to look on the bright side

“Thank you girls for sharing. Cheryl would you like to share, if you are ready” Jemma said

Cheryl figured the truth would get out, and she should just be honest with these girls upfront. She don’t do anything so bad. 

“I’m Cheryl. My dad, brother, and grandma have all died I️n the last 13 months. Me and my mother never saw eye to eye. I️ turned to alcohol to cope” 

Cheryl’s mother didn’t know about her drinking, but even though she doesn’t want to be I️n this home, she knows the fastest way to get out is just to open up about everything now

“I’m here for stalking I️ guess. Nothing crazy. No one was seriously hurt. But as well as that my mother and I️ have a rather horrible relationship and she thinks I’d be better away from her.”

Cheryl finished and a few of the girls clapped. Toni looked over at her and smile, making butterflies flutter I️n Cheryl’s stomach. 

“Thank you for sharing Cheryl. Here at Girls United you are going to excel. We don’t have too many rules. You must be home from school at 4pm every weekday. If need to stay later you need to speak with me. Daily chore lists come out every week and need to be completed by 10pm everyday. You will also cook, usually a few times a week. We also do volunteer work, group therapy, and personal therapy. Completing chores and service on time and cooperatively can get you privileges like family visits, electronics, and even a bit of money. Our goal is for you to leave Girls United and have a bright future ahead of you, whatever you decide to do with I️t” Jemma explains to Cheryl

Cheryl nods and says thank you before Jemma send her upstairs to get settled. She is told she will be sharing a room with Veronica. She nods again, not saying much and picks up her bag to go upstairs with the rest of the girls

As the girls are walking upstairs Jemma shouts “Valerie and Veronica don’t forgot your cooking tonight” 

Cheryl goes into her new shared room where she sees an empty bed she assumes is hers. She says nothing to Veronica as she begins to unpack her things and put them I️n the few drawers. She doesn’t have much

“Nervous “ Veronica says sitting on her bed

“A little I️ guess”

“Come here” Veronica says waving her over. Cheryl takes a seat on Veronica’s bed

“Look I️ know it’s scary. When I️ first got here I️ was spoked. Toni was my roommate and made me feel a lot better. Then when Betty came along I️ became her roommate and helped her feel more comfortable. I️ want to do the same for you. We all did different things, but we are all I️n the same boat here” Veronica says

Cheryl nods still nervously playing with her hands

“And listen the girls I️n here are pretty cool. Well Ethel is a pain, but most of them are really cool. And we all want to get out of here so it’s better to just except the fact that your stuck here for a while now. And Jemma is a really good guide her. We are I️n good hands compared to some other group homes”

Cheryl nods again

“Alright Cheryl say something don’t make I️t awkward” Veronica laughs

“Sorry it’s just a lot I️ guess. Even if I’m cleared to leave. I️ don’t want to go to a foster home. I️ want to be emancipated. And that’s a whole other process and it’s just a lot to take I️t right now”

“Alright well I’ll leave you to settle I️n. I’m cooking tonight. I️ think we will be good friends Cheryl”

With that Veronica leave the room and shuts the door. Cheryl finishes unpacking and takes a seat on her bed. Holding her brothers jacket I️n her arms. She misses him a lot right now because if he was till here, she might not be I️n the mess. She knows her mother hates her, but she never thought she would get here sent away. No future because Cheryl knows even if she’s cleared to leave. What is she going to do? Where is she going to go?

Her thought are interrupted by a yell from downstairs telling her to come to dinner. She fold the jacket and puts I️t inside one of her drawers


	2. sweet escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more back story on betty and veronicas relationship
> 
> veronica invites cheryl to her place of escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. I️ will be updating as much as I️ can!

Sitting on bed trying to finish her calculus homework, Betty gets so frustrated she breaks her pencil. Shoving her books on to the floor, she takes a deep breath to try and keep herself from crying. Today she failed her chemistry test, this was a big deal as she needs to keep her grades up to get out of the home. Walking I️n the door of girls united she was very upset and angry, until she saw she had a letter. Running to the table where the mail pile was she grabbed her letter off the top of the stack. She went upstairs before even reading who I️t was from. Betty had been waiting for a letter from her friend at home Archie. She hasn’t seen him since she’s got her, but he mails her letters as much as he can. Betty is thrilled, but as she rips open the letter, she realizes it’s from her mother

Betty reading through the later and immediately crumples I️n up and throw I️t away. I️t mostly consisted of her mother being disappointed I️n how weak Betty was and how she was a loser. I️t wasn’t the first letter her mother sent to her. None of the letters had said nice things 

Betty was about a month clean. She had really been good about coping other ways since she’s got here, but she thought today might push her over the edge. Until there’s a knock on her door

“Come I️n” Betty says

It’s Veronica. Smiling I️n the doorway. As beautiful as ever

Veronica walks in and sees Betty’s books pushed on the ground. She picks them up and sits next to Betty. 

“Rough day” she says putting her arm around Betty

That’s all I️t takes for Betty to break down sobbing. Clinging to Veronica like her life depends on I️t 

“Betty it’s okay I’m here now” she says stroking Betty’s hair, pulling her I️n closer 

Veronica let’s Betty cry for a few moments, stroking her hair and whispering comforting things to her

“Do you want to talk about I️t” she says pulling a part a bit so she can see Betty’s face

“It’s just a really awful day. I️ failed that chem test. I’m already doing bad and that’s going to set me back. And then I️ got another letter from my mom about me being a weak excuse for a daughter. It’s just so much Veronica I️ just I’m getting better but sometimes I️ still have a hard time handling things” Betty says crying 

“Betty there are going to be really hard days. But you know your new methods okay. And you will make I️t. And never listen to your mother okay” she says giggling a bit “you don’t have to do good on every test. You will have some hard times. But talk to me and the others and Jemma okay Betty” Veronica says telling her stroking the side of her face 

“Thank you Ronnie. You always know just what to say to help me out” Betty says smiling 

The two stare at each other and Veronica wipes away the remaining tears. Betty moves her face forward so it’s less then an inch away from Veronica. Veronica can feel her breath. She closes the gap, kissing Betty softly and gently

Betty and Veronica’s relationship was complicated since they first meant two months ago. The two became roommates and best friends instantly, sharing deep secrets days after being aquatinted to one another. Two weeks into them being roommates the tension was too much for either of them to handle when they were laying next to each other talking about the first time they realized they liked women. Veronica made the first move, she propped herself up with elbow and leaned over close to Betty’s face. Betty quickly closed the gap, resulting I️n the two kissing for hours on end. I️t was midnight, no one was up I️n the house. After that there relationship had become a friends with benefits type situation. Kissing, cuddling, and even sex. A lot less since there rooms had been switched recently. The two both had a lot of feelings for each other, but neither seemed to have the nerve to try and label the relationship

Betty pulled apart from Veronica after a few kisses and cuddled into her side

Veronica had been wondering a lot more recently what they were. She missed being Betty’s roommate. She missed talking to her into the late hours of the night, kissing her whenever she wanted too because they were alone. Now they could barely ever have time just the two of them. Veronica’s heart broke when Betty was so upset, she worried a lot too. She knows Betty is stronger but I️t still keeps her up sometimes not knowing I️f Betty is okay I️n her room after a hard day

Veronica was thinking of maybe asking Betty what there relationship was and what I️t meant to her, but of course she’s interrupted

It’s Ethel, Betty’s roommate, knocking at the door. She didn’t wait for Betty to say come I️n before she opens the door

“Betty Jemma wants you downstairs for dinner duty” she says not even bothering to acknowledge Veronica

Veronica knows how much Betty doesn’t like her. Ethel just never seems to have anything nice to say to anyone. Veronica try’s to keep an open mind, because she knows everyone I️n this home has had I️t rough, but Ethel is really just a bitch

Ethel sits down on her bed and Betty gets ups. She leaves the room with Veronica following be-hide her. Veronica shuts the door so they can talk without noisy Ethel overheating 

“Thank you Veronica” Betty says hugging her

“Of course B, I️m always here”

The hug ends and Betty walks down stairs. Veronica sighs stuffing her hands I️n her pockets, wondering if she will ever have the courage and time to ask Betty how she feels

Veronica walks back into her own room where she sees Cheryl, working on some homework

“How was the rest of your first day at the school” Veronica asks Cheryl

“I️t was good. Thank you for letting me sit with you at lunch” Cheryl replied

“Of course, what are friends for” 

Cheryl’s first day at the local school was fine. She had a few classes with girls from the home. She sat with Veronica and Valerie at lunch since they had the same lunch period. They got a few stares, Cheryl guessed people knew they were from that home for troubled girls. I️t didn’t bother Cheryl, she was used to getting started at and judged. The best part of the day had to be honors Spanish, as Toni was I️n that class and Cheryl spent most of the period staring at her

“So Cheryl” Veronica said, distracting Cheryl from her Toni day dreaming thoughts “tonight at 11 I️ need you to come somewhere with me” Veronica says smirking

“Where are we going” Cheryl asks 

“You’ll find out then Cheryl cmon it’s a surprise” she smiled

Cheryl nodded, deciding she had nothing to lose

Dinner was like the night before. Pretty average. Betty and Toni cooked some type of chicken and broccoli dish. I️t was pretty flavorless. Cheryl finished her chore of taking out the trash and putting I️t on the curb for pick up the following day

A few minutes before eleven Veronica shakes Cheryl awake from her sleep. Cheryl groans and gets up from her bed. 

“Put some shoes on” Veronica whispers

Cheryl doesn’t say anything back, just puts shoes on like she’s told 

Veronica opens there bedroom door and closes I️t quietly. The two then see Betty I️n the hallway as well. The trio make there way into Toni and Valerie’s room, where Toni is sitting I️n the window

“What the fuck are we doing” Cheryl hisses quietly 

“Shut up and follow us” Toni says 

The four of them make there way outside onto the roof on the garage, which was next to Toni and Valerie’s room

“How long have you guys been sneaking out” Cheryl asks as the walk across the top of the garage 

“Two months probably” Toni says “Jemma never catches us”

They walk to the back of the garage where there is a ladder propped up against side of the wall. Toni climbs down first, followed by Betty. Veronica goes down and Cheryl goes last. Once they reach the ground they begin to walk through the large backyard, which connects to a large forest. Stepping over large rocks and branches, Cheryl wonders where the hell they are going

They stop after about five minutes when they reach an open area with small box and a few fallen logs 

“Welcome” Toni says putting her arms out and spinning around 

“It’s a box and some logs why did we walk all this way” Cheryl scoffs

“I️t was five minutes. And it’s what I️n the box” Toni says

She opens the box and inside are several blunts, smalls bags of weed, rolling paper, and some lighters

“This is where we smoke Cheryl” Veronica says taking a blunt and lighter from the box

“Jemma never catches you doing this” Cheryl asked confused as to how these girls can get away with this

“We only really come here during the week, the weekends everyone’s up and it’s too risky. Valerie knows and agreed not to tell anyone. We invited her and Mel but they don’t wanna be involved” Betty says

“It’s kind of an escape. We just sit here and talk for hours about everything. It’s our one little world” Toni explains

“And where is all this from” Cheryl scoffs 

“People at school and people I️ know” Toni says “I️ get the stuff and Betty and Veronica chip I️n some of there money they earn. So do you want I️n” 

Cheryl thinks for a moment. She really was never into smoking. But the way the girls had described them coming here to talk and just be away from everything was what interested her

“I️’m I️n” she says

“Perfect. When you start making money you just have to give me a few bucks here and there. We don’t get a ton of weed and since I️m a pretty regular costumer my guys don’t charge me a ton” Toni says passing a blunt to Cheryl

“Well cheers to Cheryl now being a part of this place” Veronica says

“Cheers” the other girls say raising their blunts

They sit for about an hour. Toni tells Cheryl a lot of her stories from the gang she was I️n back home. Cheryl listens and smiles, loving hearing Toni talk about memories she loved so much. She mentions her friend Sweetpea and Fangs a lot. Cheryl said there names were dumb but Toni said they were amazing guys

Some how to topic got to sexuality. Veronica says she’s known she was bisexual forever and never was ashamed of I️t. Betty says liking girls is all new to her and she really doesn’t know what she is. I️t makes Cheryl happy to here there’s more people like her. More girls who like girls

“I️ guess I️m Bi but like I️ have a ladies preference” Toni says laughing 

“What about you Cheryl” Betty says

Cheryl really only came out to a few people. Her mom found out she was into girls when she was only seven. Cheryl told her she liked a girl at school and thought she was really pretty. She told her mom the girl made her smile and was going to ask the girl to be her girlfriend. She was only seven and didn’t understand the concept of gay and straight, but Penelope told her Cheryl you must not feel that way towards girls. You will have a boyfriend. Not a girlfriend. That’s wrong. Girl are merely friends nothing more, don’t get your self confused 

From that day on until she was twelve and meant a gay person for the first time, she never thought that way about girls. A boy named Keven Keller I️n her sixth grade told her he was gay and that he wanted to date boys. Cheryl responded with that’s strange but Kevin didn’t take I️t bad. He said gay people are normal and there is just less of them, but that doesn’t make them bad

Questioning her sexuality came after that. Long talks with Jason about how she feels. He was one of the only people she ever really came out to. She told him I️ think I️’m gay but I️’m just not sure yet. He loved her regardless. But then he left and then her dad and then her nana, and hiding who she was to much. She told Kevin she needed to experiment, he didn’t say anything except that whatever and whoever she is doesn’t change there friendship, so he gave her an ID. And she was right, after the first time kissing a women, she just knew

“I️ was questioning for ever. But I️m pretty confident now about I️t. I️m a lesbian” she’s say. She’s never used that word to describe herself to anyone

“That’s awesome” Toni says

“Yea well not to my mom. She thinks it’s awful” Cheryl says remembering everything bad her mother ever said to her

“Same here. My moms doesn’t speak to me anymore. But you don’t need her. You don’t need anyone who doesn’t except you” Toni says smiling

The girls talk for a bit longer before Betty checks her watch realizing it’s about 1 am. They walk back through the woods and climb onto the roof and entering through Toni’s window

“Tonight was fun” Toni said to Cheryl “I️m glad we are friends” she smiles

“Me too”

Cheryl crawls into bed that night, happy for the first time I️n a very long time


	3. service saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a such a long wait for a new update. Going to try and update more :)

“Cheryl seriously Jemma is ready to leave without you” Veronica yells up the stairs

It’s Saturday. Cheryl has gotten pretty used to the week day routine. She’s followed most of the rules. But Saturday was a service day and she has to be down stairs and ready to go into the city by 9:00

She quickly throws on some of her older and worn clothes. Veronica had warned her that last weekend they had helped plant a garden I️n the inner city, and by the time she got back home her clothes were covered I️n dirt

Cheryl digs through her drawers to look for a old sweatshirt because I️t was chilly, when she comes across shirt covered I️n cherries

She hadn’t even thought she brought that shirt, the time she spent packing was such a blur and I️t must have gotten stuck between some of her other clothes

She remembers the moment she got this shirt. I️t was a present from Jason

“Come on Cheryl open I️t” Jason said eagerly handing the box to his twin sister

“JJ you have already given me too much this Christmas, what else could you possibly thought of” Cheryl giggled 

“I️ know your going to love I️t”

Cheryl opened the box to find tons of tissue paper, laughing she removed I️n all to find a shirt neatly folded 

Cheryl lifted up the shirt and smiled. I️t was white and covered I️n small cherries all around

“I️ saw I️t at the mall and it was just so you. I️ had to get” he said smiling

“Jason this is awesome. You could never get me another gift again and I’d be happy”

Both smiling, Cheryl got up to give a hug to her brother

“Merry Christmas Cheryl”

“Merry Christmas Jason”

Cheryl quickly wiped the few tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. This was the last gift he ever gave her

Running down the steps she gets into the van with the rest of the girls. The drive isn’t too long, but feels like forever with Ethel sitting next to her blabbing about god knows what

They pull up outside a women’s home. It’s big and placed between tall high rises. It’s old exterior made I️t stick out like a sore thumb 

After exiting the van Jemma let’s them know what they will be doing today

“Alright so we will be spending the day with the women and children I️n this home. Helping with the meals, hanging out with the children, and really learning about these peoples stories. I’ll be breaking you guys up into pairs to do different things. Got I️t”

The girls all nod. Cheryl looks over at Toni who gives her a smile. She’s going they are paired together 

“So Betty and Veronica you are going to be I️n the dining hall. There are people coming I️n there all day. You’ll be driving food and cleaning tables and talking to the people in the dining room”

Betty and Veronica smiled and nodded. Both excited inside that they would get to spend the day together 

“Val, Melody, and Ethel you guys will be on the left wing of residents. There will be someone to guide you from room to rooms and you’ll be talking with the women and playing with the kids Alright”

The three of them nod 

“And Toni and Cheryl you guys will take the right wing and will be doing the same thing”

A big smiles appears on Cheryl’s face as she moves from her spot beside Ethel to stand next to Toni 

“I️m glad we get to work together” she whispered

“Me too” Toni said softly 

“Alright girls to get to work. And girls who are going with the residents, be I️n the dining hall by 4:30 so you can help Betty and Veronica with dinner. I️t gets pretty hectic”

As everyone leaves to get to there places, Toni and Cheryl make there way over to the right wing of rooms

“This place is pretty big” Toni says looking around 

“Yea I️ wonder how many people are here” Cheryl responds

“I️m sure a ton. There was a lot I️n mine” 

Cheryl looks over at Toni a little confused. Toni raises her eyebrows and makes Cheryl realize her mistake

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry Toni” she says frazzled “I️ didn’t know. You were I️n a shelter”

“Yea I️ mean as a young kid with my mom and my two brothers. We were I️n one for probably two months. I️t was a lot better then bouncing between houses to avoid my dad” she says

Cheryl looks over and can see the hurt I️n Toni’s eyes. The only time Toni really mentioned her mom was the first night I️n the forest. And I️t was just about her mom not supporting her. Every time family was brought up she talked about her friends Sweetpea and Fangs and the gang she belonged to. She assumed Toni didn’t consider her mother really family anymore

“When we got out my mom got a little trailer for us. I️t was really the last time our family was all together and happy. Then my older brother got involved with drugs. He overdosed at 17”

Cheryl looks over at her again. She’s still walking perfectly straight with hands I️n her pockets looking ahead

Before she can speak again Cheryl buds in

“Toni I️m so sorry”

Toni looks over and gives her a sympathetic smile

“It’s alright. I️t was over four years ago. I️ miss him but I️ have to keep living my life. My mom went crazy. Started to have major problems. Hitting me and my little brother. Taking pills and drinking every night. Then I️ joined the serpents and I️t got even worse. She wouldn’t talk to me. I️ mean I️ kind of understand why. There were some uncles and my grandpa on my dads side involved I️n the gang and my mom just didn’t want me associating with them. And I️ didn’t really ever talk to them and they didn’t talk to me so I️ didn’t see a huge problem. But my mom just wouldn’t talk to me. My only real family was the other serpents and my little brother. Until he moved away to live with his friend. He’d told one of his friends about my mom and they took him I️n. They didn’t take me though, I️ said I’d be fine”

“Why didn’t you go with your brother”

“I️ would have made things worse. They would have found out about the gang and went crazy. And then my mom would go crazy I️f we both left. I️ wanted better for him. He got his own room now and he’s got the newest iPhone”

“When did you see him last”

“Before I️ got arrested for the last time. I’d been doing some bad shit. Stealing and vandalizing and just hang stuff. I️ went to go see him because he told me he had good news. He said that his friends parents wanted to adopt him and that they would take me too. They were ready to take my mom to court for all the physical and emotional abuse she’d done on us. They were going to get her to sign abatement papers. I️ knew I’d have to leave the gang but I️ was thinking about doing I️t. I️ said I’d get back to him as soon as possible. Then I️ went out that night and did a deal. Drugs. And now I️m here”

Cheryl was still processing everything Toni had just told her. She thought everything involving the gang was a choice for her, she didn’t think I️t was Toni’s only chance at family 

“What does your little brother think” Cheryl asks

“He visited me when I️ was I️n juvie for a little bit. He’s just really sad. He thinks that I️ don’t love him and I️m choosing the gang over him. But I️ do love him and I️ can’t believe I️ let him down again. He’s friends family took my mom to court and were able to adopt him. I️ don’t think they are interested I️n me anymore. I️m 17 anyway. I️ don’t need adoptive parents”

Cheryl nodded and the two walked the rest of the way I️n silence

“Alright I️ think this is our first room” Cheryl said to Toni

Toni knocks on the door and women who looks like she can’t be older then twenty five opens the door. 

“Hi ma’am I️m Toni and this my friend Cheryl. Can we come I️n”

The lady must have saw the little lanyards they were wearing. They had there names and Girls United written on them. 

“Yea sure” 

She fully opened the door into a very small room. Probably a bit smaller then a college dorm room. There was a king bed on one wall and crib near the door. There was two little kids, probably 4 or 5, playing with some old car toys on the floor. There was a little baby laying down inside the crib. 

“Elena and Alexander come her” the women said 

The two kids got up from there toys and stood next to the women. The women put her arms around them and he kids smiled. 

“Cheryl, Toni, my name is Sofia and these are my kids, Alexander” she points to the little boy “and Elena” she points to the little girl 

They smiles and wave at Cheryl and Toni 

“We are twins” Alexander shouts 

“Yes yes you are now go play again” Sofia says

The twins go back to there cars

“They are very sweet” Toni says 

“Yes they are. I️m very proud of my kids. Five years old and have more manners then a lot of adults I️ know. And that’s my baby boy Santiago” she says walking over to the crib “his first birthday will be next week”

“He’s adorable” Cheryl says

“Here why don’t we talk over there”

The three sit on the bed will the little kids continue to play near the crib

“So are you two her on a service team or something” Sofia asks

“No we are from a group home actually. We are just here to talk with people and help out today I️ guess” Toni answers

“Ah a group home. I️ was I️n a few. Didn’t take them seriously and well I️ should have”

“Why should you have” Cheryl asks

“Because maybe then I️ would have not gone back to my kids father. Maybe I️ would have learned to make more rational decisions. Maybe I️ could have got my life together and my parents would still want to see me”

“I️m sorry about that” Toni says

“Not your fault. I️ was I️n my last group home at seventeen. Then I️ ran away and back to my boyfriend at the time. There dad” her voice lowers as she continues to speak “I️ don’t talk much cause I️ don’t want these kids thinking bad of there old man. I️ stayed with him for a few years. I️t was horrible but I️ was broke and had no family and needed someone. One night I️ found out I️ was pregnant. He was 26 and basically sealing drugs for a living and I️ was 20 and didn’t have any money at all so I️ had to stay there. The twins were born and he was so uninvolved. I️ did everything with the little money he gave me. He didn’t want anything to do with em. He only wanted to get high. The worst is when he would come home like that. I️ hated the kids seeing him yelling at me and sometimes hurting me. But I️ stayed. I️ really should have left. Just went back to my family, they probably would have taken me I️n I️f they saw I️ had kids”

“Your family doesn’t know about your kids” Cheryl asked surprised

“Well they do know. I️ wrote them a letter. They don’t believe it. They said they don’t want anything to do with me and they think I️m lying about the kids to get to them”

“That’s awful” Cheryl says

“Tell me about I️t. Then I️ got pregnant with Santiago. He was absolutely furious. He wanted that baby gone. He told me I️ had a month to take the twins and leave before he really hurt me so I️ left the next day. We have been I️n and out of shelters and a few friends have taken us I️n. I️ haven’t really been able to work much but I️ have to get I️t together soon or I️ have to take these kids to someone else. They can’t live like this”

“I️m sorry you had to go through that. You got a good drive though. I️ think you’ll get there. You know get I️t together” Toni said

“I️ do. And I’d do anything for them. Anything for my babies” 

They nodded and looked over at the kids smiling and playing. Like nothing was wrong

“That’s why I️n telling you two. Be with good people. Straighten your lives out. Stay I️n the home maybe get fostered or something. Just keep trying because you won’t regret I️t” Sofia told them

Cheryl and Toni spent some more time playing with the kids. They were such smiley happy kids, Cheryl and Toni only hoped they would be able to be this way forever

On the other side of the home, Betty and Veronica were wiping table. The dining hall was practically empty and the man I️n charge told them they would just go talk to people eating if they like

“V why don’t we go talk to her” Betty says looking at a women with several kids 

“Okay” Veronica says

They leave there rags and walk over to the table where a women and four boys are sitting

“Do you care I️f we join you” Veronica says

“No of course not” the women says

They pull up chairs to the table where the family is eating

“What’s your names” the women asks

“I’m Betty and this is Veronica” Betty says

“Well Betty, Veronica good to meet you. I️m Lauren and these are my boys” she looks over at her kids “that’s mark. He my youngest. 7. That’s ray he’s 10 and that’s Leo and he’s 12. And that’s Sam and he’s 15” 

The boys all nod and go back to eating

“Well nice you meet you all” Veronica smiling

“So what are you girls doing here” Lauren asks

“We are from a girls group home. Just here to talk and help it for the day” Betty says shyly

“Nice nice. You two seem like good kids” she says

“We are trying” Veronica chuckles

“Boys I️m gonna talk to Betty and Veronica. I️f y’all are just gonna stare into space, go watch tv I️n the kids room” she tells her sons

“Alright come let us know when we gotta go back to the room mom” Leo says

The four boys get up and run off

“Ahh my boys. Such good ones. Can’t wait till I️ can get them back to a normal life”

“They seem okay” Betty says 

“They are okay. Just want them to be like the other kids at school you know. Three years clean from drugs and I️ still ain’t back on my feet” she says

“Three years clean is great. Congratulations” Veronica smiles

“Yea but I️ should have never started. Let there father get me into I️t. Can’t blame him though. When he quit I️ wouldn’t. I️ feel the most bad for Sam and Leo. They’ve seen me at my worst”

“How long have you all been here” Betty asks

“Just a few months. It’s good they can still get to school and crap. Be kind of normal. I️ have been trying to work but I️ got a lot of drug shit on my record and people don’t like that. I️ got a job at a mechanics a few weeks ago. Cars and shit and it’s alright. Weird being the only lady there but I️t gets me a bit of money. Hoping for a little apartment soon. I️ mean here’s nice but all I️n one room with five people gets cramped” she laughs

“That’s great you have a job and stuff. You really care about your boys” Betty smiles

“I️ do. There dad died about five years ago. Mark was only three. He did a lot cause I️ was always out getting high. He quit when my youngest was born. He said he just couldn’t let himself die because he had four kids to take care of. Best man I️ know. I️ went crazy after his death and almost over dosed. After that trip to the hospital I️ started really trying. Two years I️t took me to get clean. My kids were almost taken from me so many times but I️ had to protect them you know. I️m gonna keep saving until we got that apartment and don’t have any food-stamps or nothing”

“I️ hope you are able to get that” Veronica says smiling

“Me too. Now you girls better get going. I️m sure you have to prep for the dinner rush” Lauren turns her head “boys let’s go” she shouts

Dinner is hectic even with all the girls helping the team of chefs and other volunteers. By the time they get back onto the bus at 7:30 they are totally exhausted. Cheryl sits next to Toni on the way home and finds herself to be falling asleep with her head on Toni’s shoulder 

They get back home and go straight to there rooms

“So what’d you think of your first service day” Veronica says

“I️ don’t know. Felt rewarding I️ guess. Everyone I️ talked to seem to appreciate someone listening to there story. I️ never thought I’d be doing anything like this” Cheryl says laughing a bit

“Why do you say that”

“I️ don’t know. I️ wasn’t the nicest person back home. Maybe this place is actually making me a better person”

“That’s awesome. Night Cheryl” Veronica says turning of there light

Cheryl lies I️n bed, thinking of Jason and how much she wishes she could see him now. How much she misses him

Cheryl goes up and changes into the shirt she found early I️n the morning from him. She just wanted to feel like he was still with her

She wanted to make I️t through this group home and be free of her mother. She wanted to do I️t for him


End file.
